Aiiro to Orenji
by NisemonoCloud
Summary: Ma toute première fic/série de drabbles. Une mixe de drabbles tout simple avec divers thèmes, tous centrés sur Mukuro et Tsuna :3
1. Théme1: Capotes

Ciaossu au quelque fous qui sont ici présent :3 Ceci est ma première fiction/série de drabbles, alors ne soyez pas trop cruel ne ? ;_;  
>Les drabbles qui composerons cette série auront chacun un thème différent. Pour celui ci, le thème m'as été donné par la même amie qui à décider qu'elle drabbles serait publié en premier ( J'éspère que tu va aimer Mika ~ ). Enjoy :)<br>[Btw, le titre de la fic' signifie Indigo et Orange en jap' :3 ]

**Warning ! :****  
>-Cette fiction est basé sur du Shonen-ai, Yaoi, alors homophobeshaters, la croix rouge en haut à droite vous attend :), les autres, je vous aurait prévenus. ****  
>- Ce drabbles la comporte quelque allusions sexuelle (voyez le titre) , même avertissement que plus haut.<br>**-KHReborn est la propriété d'Akira Amano-sama, je ne fait qu'utiliser Mukuro et Tsuna pour exprimer mes délires yaoiste et délirant.  
>- Comme indiquer par le choix des personnages, cette fiction est basé sur le couple MukuroTsuna (6927) , il n'y aura pas d'autre couple dans cette série, sauf demande spéciale. ****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~~~

Thème1 : Capote (dixit Mika)

Cela faisait environ une heure que Mukuro et son adorable amant se disputait en plein milieu du centre commerciale. La raison ? Les préservatifs qu'ils allaient acheter. Mukuro avait récemment vu une pub pour marque appelée Durex et ils avaient l'air d'avoir un sacré choix dixit l'illusionniste. Depuis lors , il s'était mis en tête de tester tout les types de préservatifs que la marque sortait « à titre informatif » avait-il dit à son amant. Amant qui d'ailleurs s'opposait fermement à un nouvelle achat au titre que « ses fesses lui faisait déjà suffisamment mal comme ça ».

« Non, c'est non Mukuro. En plus je sais qu'il t'en reste depuis la dernière fois.

-Mais Tsunayoshi, la pub disait qu'ils intensifient les sensations , ça sera bénéfique pour toi , bien que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te satisfaire kufufu ~ répondit le Gardien de la Brume , un sourire pervers scotché aux lèvres.

- Mukuro ! Protestât le plus jeune ,rougissant furieusement, je sais très bien que c'est juste une excuse , tu veux les tester pour ta satisfaction personnelle. De tout façon j'ai des examens en ce moment et Reborn s'acharne sur moi pour que je révise. J'aurais à peine le temps de venir te voir.

Mukuro s'arrêta de marcher, fixant le petit brun, mécontent à l'idée de devoir se priver de son soi-disant boss, il le pris alors dans ses bras , frottant ça joue contre la sienne.

« C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut qu'on les test tout de suite Kufufu ~ ».

Sur ces mots , il pris une boite, sorti le plus naturellement du monde (oui sans payer ) et tira son amant jusqu'à Kokuyo Land ou il s'attela à lui démontrer qu'il avait raison sur la qualité de ces préservatifs.

Quand Tsuna ressorti de la , environ 4 à 5 heures plus tard , il avoua à contre cœur que son amant avait raison. Satisfait Mukuro kufufuta un long moment. Il réfléchissait déjà à comment il allait accomplir son nouvel objectif, c'est à dire : convaincre son amant que tester moult préservatifs c'est bien, mais tester la large gamme des multiples gouts disponible, c'est mieux.


	2. Théme2: Hiver

Ciaossu ! Toujours ici ? Wao y a des résistants : :3 Encore une fois ceci est ma première fiction/série de drabbles, alors pas taper ;_;

Mika: C'est un plaisir voyons :3

Aka et Zephy : Merci :') ça me fait hyper plaisir d'avoir une review de ta part :'). Huhuu ~ je comprend cette élan d'amour :3 J'espère que tu va aussi aimer celui-la et pour ce qui est de la difficulté...;_; je me prépare mentalement xD

**Warning ! :**

**-Cette fiction est basé sur du Shonen-ai, Yaoi, alors homophobes/haters, la croix rouge en haut à droite vous attend :), les autres, je vous aurait prévenus. ****  
><strong>-KHReborn est la propriété d'Akira Amano-sama, je ne fait qu'utiliser Mukuro et Tsuna pour exprimer mes délires yaoiste et délirant.<br>- Comme indiquer par le choix des personnages, cette fiction est basé sur le couple Mukuro/Tsuna (6927) , il n'y aura pas d'autre couple dans cette série, sauf demande spéciale.****

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~****

****Thème2: Hiver****

Rokudo Mukuro était Italien. Ça tout le monde le savait. Sauf que certains oubliaient que cela impliquât qu'il était habitué à l'Italie. Comprenez par la , le climat Italien. Pour ceux ( surtout celle ) qui préférait rêvasser sur les innombrables couples yaoi imaginable dans Reborn, nous rappellerons que L'Italie à un climat majoritairement Méditerranéen ce qui implique…..oh et puis z'aviez qu'a suivre. Revenons à nos ananas. Mukuro se trouvais actuellement au Japon, en plein hiver et le Japon en hiver….il fut bien forcé de reconnaitre que c'était pas l'hiver en Italie. Alors qu'il se plaignait mentalement, il se prit à regarder ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il se trouvait chez les Sawada, en effet , un peu plus tôt , il avait croisé Tsunayoshi et celui-ci avait rapidement compris que l'illusionniste n'avait pas très chaud (faut dire, les lèvres bleue, les mains crisper et le reste du corps pris de tremblement, c'était assez simple à remarquer), décidant alors qu'il ne pouvait laisser son Gardien de la Brume transit de froid, le Decimo avait décidé de le ramener chez lui. Le plus âgé n'avait pas eu le temps de réagit qu'il c'était retrouvé assis sur le canapé de son pseudo boss, une couverture posé sur lui, à attendre que son hôte lui apporte à boire. Alors qu'il observait une photo de mariage poser sur un meuble , Tsuna revient, deux tasses de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Alors qu'il prenait une gorgée, il donna l'autre tasse à Mukuro , qui l'accepta avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ils entamèrent une discussion banal sur leurs routine quotienne jusqu'à que Tsuna se lève pour mettre leurs tasse, maintenant vide dans l'évier. Mukuro observant à nouveau son environnement, soupirât, l'hiver n'était vraiment une période pour lui. Lorsque que le petit brun revient il se laissa tomber à cotés de Mukuro avec une classe digne d'un hippopotame. Jetant un coup d'œil au jeune garçon Mukuro remarqua qu'il avait du chocolat sur la joue (aller savoir comment il avait atterris la). Taquin il passa son doigt dessus, avant de l'avaler. Le châtain se tourna brusquement vers lui, rougissant furieusement. « Kufufu, on ne gaspille pas le chocolat voyons ~ , se justifiât l'illusionniste sous le regard indigné du plus jeune. »

Celui bafouilla quelques mots avant de tourner la tête. L'illusionniste sourit , quand sans prévenir , Tsuna souleva la couverture qui recouvrait son Gardien et se collant a celui-ci, replaçât le tissus sur eux deux.« On ne gaspille pas la couverture » marmonnât il, les joues d'un rouge à faire pâlir les flammes de Gokudera. Le sourire de l'illusionniste s'agrandit alors qu'il posait sa tête sur celle du plus jeune. Finalement, l'hiver ,c'était pas si mal.

Voila , c'est le deuxième , personnellement je ne l'aime pas trop, mais j'espère que ça vous à plus :3. Si vous avez une idée de thème , je suis preneuse, on à jamais trop d'idée ;). Une petite review ? /ChibiNekoEyes/  
>Ja ne ~<p> 


	3. Théme3: Musique

Ciaossu à tous ~ Un nouveau drabble pour aujourd'hui ;)

Aka et Zephy : Oui...c'est sa face cachée : un frileux ! xD Merci pour le thème ^^ !

**Warning ! :**

**-Cette fiction est basé sur du Shonen-ai, Yaoi, alors homophobes/haters, la croix rouge en haut à droite vous attend :), les autres, je vous aurait prévenus. ****  
><strong>-KHReborn est la propriété d'Akira Amano-sama, je ne fait qu'utiliser Mukuro et Tsuna pour exprimer mes délires yaoiste et délirant.<br>- Comme indiquer par le choix des personnages, cette fiction est basé sur le couple Mukuro/Tsuna (6927) , il n'y aura pas d'autre couple dans cette série, sauf demande spéciale.****

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~****

Tsuna était tranquillement allongé sur son lit , ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Pour une fois que Reborn le laissait un peu tranquille il avait décidé de profiter de sa musique. Car oui, Tsuna adorait écouter de la musique, ça l'aidait à s'évader, à oublié quelque instant ses problèmes. Le châtain était donc allongé sur son lit , laissant défiler sa playlist sans plus se préoccuper de ce qu'il l'entourais. Bercé par les notes il ferma les yeux , se détendant complètement, glissant lentement vers le sommeil. La fenêtre laissée ouverte permis au Decimo de profiter de l'air frais, tout en restant confortablement installé sur son lit, un sourire ce dessinant sur ses lèvres quand brusquement ; il rouvris les yeux. Il sursauta et ne put retenir un cri quand il vus une pair d'yeux vairons , des mèches bleu et une personne à l'allure suspecte avec un sourire suspect, le fixant d'un air suspect. Suspect que tout cela n'est-ce pas ?

« Mukuro! S'écria l'adolescent en pointant son gardien de la Brume du doigt. Je peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici !

« Oya, Oya, je pensais que je te faisait encore si peur Tsunayoshi-kun, me serait-je trompé ? Répondit le plus âgé, un air faussement peiné sur le visage.

-Que ?…Non , non ce n'est pas ça, tu m'as surpris c'est tout ! Et n'évites pas pas question qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Kufufu ~ N'est-ce pas évident ? Je suis venu te rendre une petite visite.

Le decimo soupira, ne cherchant même pas à savoir comment l'illusionniste avait pu rentrer dans sa chambre sans se faire remarquer, un frisson lui fit tourner la tête vers la fenêtre encore ouverte…ça expliquait tout. Soupirant une seconde fois, Tsuna se rallongeât sur son lit, reprenant sa musique quand Mukuro l'arrêtât.

« Tu compte m'ignorer Tsunayoshi ? Comment c'est cruel, je me sens si blessé , alors que j'avais fait tout se chemin exprès pour-

-Mukuro ! Stop ! L'interrompit le jeune parrain, agacé d'être privé de son moment de détente. Ca ,fit-il en désignant ses écouteurs, c'est l'une des seules choses que j'ai pour me détendre quand Reborn me fiche un peu la paix et que tu ne me saute pas dessus ajouta-il voyant que le bleuté allait parler. Alors s'il te plait laisse en moi en profiter. »

L'illusionniste sembla vexé pendant un quart de seconde , avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, je pourrait tout simplement en profiter avec toi ne? »

Alors que le châtain allait refuser, Mukuro lui fit des petits yeux de chats abandonnés qui firent soupirer, puis craquer le Decimo. Il fit un vague signe de tête à son gardien lui témoignant son accords, puis se réinstalla. Il senti Mukuro s'installer à ses cotés, puis lui prendre un écouteur. Ils restèrent un long moment l'un à cotés de l'autre, Tsuna finissant par apprécier la présence de son gardien/amant (lui-même n'en savait rien) près de lui. Alors que Mukuro l'attirais contre lui, Tsuna sourie, se laissant emporter par le sommeil, se disant que finalement, c'était plutôt pas mal de partager sa précieuse musique.

Voila pour aujourd'hui . , une petite review ? ;-;


	4. Théme4: Bonjours

Ciaossu à tous ~ Je m'excuse pour ce drabble, il est plus court et un peu en retard ;_; Pour ma défense, je suis attaquée par mes cours de philo...pas recevable comme excuse ? ...J'aurais essayée

Aka et Zephy : Tsuna se laisse toujours avoir X) (En même temps, Mukuro avec des yeux de chat potté...), musiiique \o/ Personnellement, je ne peut pas vivre sans x3

Abyssous feuillou: J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ahah. Merci ~ et c'est vrai que c'est pas mal les drabbles ;)

**Warning ! :**

**-Cette fiction est basé sur du Shonen-ai, Yaoi, alors homophobes/haters, la croix rouge en haut à droite vous attend :), les autres, je vous aurait prévenus. ****  
><strong>-KHReborn est la propriété d'Akira Amano-sama, je ne fait qu'utiliser Mukuro et Tsuna pour exprimer mes délires yaoiste et délirant.<br>- Comme indiquer par le choix des personnages, cette fiction est basé sur le couple Mukuro/Tsuna (6927) , il n'y aura pas d'autre couple dans cette série, sauf demande spéciale.****

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6927~~****

Rokudo Mukuro, Gardien de la Brume de son état, était vexé . Vraiment. C'était de la trahison, il ne pouvait le qualifier autrement. Tsunayoshi avait _osé_. Oui il avait _osé. _Osé quoi ? L'un des pires coup bas qu'il pouvait faire à son Gardien. Mukuro ne comprenais pas, vraiment pas. Il s'était montré gentil ces derniers jours, il avait fait son travail, n'avait pas trop provoqué de dégât( sauf peut-être l'aile gauche du Manoir des Vongola, mais après tout ce n'était quand pas s_a _faute si Hibari Kyôya était _si_ susceptible), il avait même réduit le temps qu'il consacrait à son activité favorite; à savoir stalker son chère soi-disant boss. Alors pourquoi ? Bien décidé à avoir des explications, il se dirigeât dans le bureau du Decimo , y entra sans frapper et démontra ,à grand coup de métaphores, hyperboles , moult énumérations et le tout accompagné de gestes théâtrale ,tout son indignation, son désarrois, sa douleur au dit Decimo , insistant à de nombreuses reprise sur le sentiment, d'abandon, de trahison, d'oublie qu'il ressentait.

« Tu l'a dit à TOUT les autres Tsunayoshi , à TOUT tes Gardiens sauf moi ! »

Le Decimo le regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire, irritant d'avantage le plus âgé qui demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de comique dans cette situation.

« Eh bien , répondit Tsuna en s'essuyant le bord des yeux, c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais pu croire que tu pourrait un jour piquer un crise pareil juste parce que j'ai oublié de te dire bonjours ce matin.

-… »

Et le Decimo reparti dans son fou rire, laissant Mukuro bouder dans son coin.

~~~~~~~~  
>Je l'avais dit, c'est court ;_; j'ai honte , pourtant je l'aime bien celui-la .<br>Si vous avez des idées je suis toujours preneuse :3. Une p'tite review ? :Yeux de Chat Potté:


End file.
